Moon of the Earth
by Girl With The Dandelion
Summary: Serena recieves terrible dreams, and soon a vision of Neo Queen Serenity herself. A new enemy is revealed, and a forgotten friendship hangs in the balance. Can love truly overpower everything, or is the world doomed for destruction? COMPLETE.
1. Visions of Sorrow

Serena crossed the terrace, blinking in the sunlight. She looked over the desolation of her kingdom; the only sign of life was her beating heart. Her glance drifted over the graves of her friends. Mercury...smart Ami. The first of her companions. Mars... so vivacious. Rei always fought with Serena but in reality, they were the closest. Jupiter, she was so eager to fight for her dreams and love. Lita always managed to put a smile on everyone's face. Venus...eager to protect. Mina always managed to be there for Serena, and everyone else. Luna and Artemis. They were always there when you most needed them. Always.

_Just like they were there when I was in danger. They all were, and look what happened _she thought bitterly.

Serena didn't let her eyes pass over the two lone graves atop the hill in the distance. She would never look again. Just knowing that Darien and Rini were dead was enough heart-ache for her.

Serena awoke with a start, sweat dripping from her eyes.

_No, those are tears. What a nightmare!_

Serena blinked in the sun's rays which poured through her open blinds. Yawning, she stretched her arms, and swung her legs over the bed. She covered her feet with slippers, and trudged to the bathroom. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she gasped. Where Serena should have been was Neo Queen Serenity.

"Don't give it away Serena! Don't!"

Serena shook her head vigorously, and rubbed her eyes hurriedly. Neo Queen Serenity still stared back at her. Voice tinkling like a bell, she repeated,

"Don't."

Serena nearly choked.

"Don't what? What are you talking about?"

"All will be lost. The Scouts. Darien...everything."

With those final haunting words, Neo Queen Serenity filtered away. Containing a scream, Serena slapped on a coat, and climbed out her window.

_I've got to talk to Darien!_

Knocking on Darien's door, Serena impatiently waited. Once the door swung open, Serena dashed inside, not noticing Darien still in his boxers. He quickly pulled on a robe and half-heartily rubbed his head and yawned.

"Serena? What in the world are you doing here at 8:00 in the morning?"

Serena finally looked at him and began to softly cry.

"Darien. I can't lose you! Or Rini! I can't!"

She collapsed to her knees, tears caressing her paper pale face. Darien cradled her in his arms and rested her on the couch.

"Serena, what's wrong?"

Serena slowly explained her dream, and then her menacing vision in the mirror. Darien looked at her, sympathy in his eyes. He knew too well the effects of prophetic dreams.

"Darien...I don't know what to do! She said 'Don't give it away.' But I have no idea what I'm not supposed to give away!"

Darien held her in his arms, and shook his head.

"I don't know what to tell you Serena, but I do know that I am going to be here, to help you every step of the way. We'll figure this out. Don't you worry. The Scouts."

Serena cut him off at the mention of the Sailor Scouts.

"No. I'm not involving them. Not yet. Not until I know."

While Darien couldn't say he agreed, he did understand, and she had every right to be concerned for them. Together, they walked out on the balcony, and looked at the streets below. They saw Rini dash inside Darien's building, and a look of alarm passed over their faces. Just a few moments later, Rini ran inside the room, tears flowing in her small eyes. She clutched a small pink envelope in her hand.

"I got a message from my mommy. She's summoning me back. She said to come immediately. I have to leave now!"

Serena once again collapsed to her knees. She was going to have to lose her future daughter...again for the second time in one day.

_At least she's alive this time._

Serena held out her arms to Rini, and she huddled close to her, and Darien wrapped his arms around the two. ...

Once Rini left, Serena stood with Darien staring at the sky, the pink patch of time now gone.

_Be safe Rini._

"Darien...you don't think her being called back has anything to do with my nightmare do you?"

Darien shrugged his shoulders.

"I wouldn't know..."

His thoughts trailed off, as the Luna Sphere slowly drifted from another pink patch of time, and into the arms of Serena. Within the mouth was a similar pink envelope like the one Rini had earlier. Serena gently set the Luna Sphere on the ground, and took the message addressed to her. It contained a simple message, in the handwriting of Rini:

"Serena! Don't give away the Moon of the Earth!"

Serena looked at Darien, confusion in her eyes.

"The Moon of the Earth? What in the world is that? Could that be what Neo Queen Serenity was talking about?"

Darien stood dumbfounded, and read the message for himself. Rubbing his temple, Darien opened his mouth the speak,

"I don't know, but it sounds like it could be. Serena, don't you think we should ask the Scouts what they think?"

Serena stubbornly shook her head.

"No. I'm not endangering anyone else. I hate the fact that I brought you into this, but you're the only I could at the time. No one else needs to get hurt. And I mean that."

**So...what do you think? My first chapter story in awhile...lemme know what you think!**


	2. Moon of the Earth

Darien wrapped his arm around Serena's waist. They stood on the edge of a dock looking out over the river; birds twittered and a loud cracking sound wrung in there ears. Before they had any time to react, the dock collapsed, carrying them both under the water with it. Instead of fighting for breathe underwater, both Serena and Darien opened there eyes to a black abyss. There was no sign of the river, the dock, or anything else familiar to the two of them. Reaching for each other, a light began to glow between them. Forming out from the light was a locket, similar to the one Serena already owned, the one that allowed her to transform into Sailor Moon. This "copycat" locket however, was green, with the reddest rose pictured in the center. Suddenly, a smooth, familiar voice rang in the midst of the nothingness.

"This. This is the Earth and the Moon, melded into one. Do not let them separate, or all is lost. The love of the Moon and the Earth holds it together. It is nothing without the two of them, and nothing if in the incorrect hands. It is yours, and always to remain yours. If placed in the wrong hands, the world, the galaxy...life as you both know it will end. Forever."

Darien and Serena stared in awe at the object before them. Suddenly, there were thrust out of the abyss, and they awakened on shore, hand in hand, the dock still in tact just as it was moments before. Serena's right hand and Darien's left, held onto each other, the locket enfolded between them.

"Darien...this...this is us. Our love...as one."

Darien stared at the locket, and replied,

"All the more reason to keep it close Serena."

Serena leaned her head on Darien's shoulder, and held the locket close to her heart. After her departure, Serena kept the locket with her for the night. She fought with herself over telling the Sailor Scouts, her closest truest friends, and still she withheld.

_This is mine and Darien's love. No sense in entangling them in this. _

Falling asleep, Serena was plagued with another menacing dream.

Darien and Serena were enfolded in a hug, only to ripped apart by an explosion. The same voice that spoke to Darien and Serena earlier spoke here,

"When separated, the Moon and the Earth are nothing, and the planets shall crumble before your very eyes."

The scene changed to the 8 remaining scouts. Her friends' faces appeared before her eyes, and each planet in space disintegrated. Upon their implosion, a scream could be heard, the voice of each scout as their planets ceased to exist.

The scene changed again, now Serena stood on a cliff and watched her future deteriorate. King Darien was running, holding a toddler Rini and searching for a safer place, only to crumble to the ground in a deceased heap. Neo Queen Serenity fought outside the kingdom, using the Imperial Silver Crystal, wishing for the long lost Purity Chalice. She turned her head to make sure her husband and child were safe, only to find them on the ground, the life completely out of their bodies. Neo Queen Serenity took on a look of utter disbelief, and she dropped the Imperial Silver Crystal. It shattered as it hit the ground, and the locket, the Moon of the Earth, which was sewn to her dress, fell. It was destroyed. Serena screamed in her dream. The voice spoke,

"The Moon of the Earth must forever remain together, or the path to your future will be eternally corrupted."

Serena awoke in a cold sweat. Luna slept peacefully at the edge of her bed. Serena looked around, slightly relieved that it was a dream, and extremely horrified that it could possibly happen to her.

_No. You know you would never give away your love for Darien. And you know he would never do that you either. So what do you have to worry about?_

While Serena thought confidently, she knew deep down, that if the possibility of either of them giving their love away wasn't in the picture, she wouldn't be given these dreams.

_What's wrong with my future? What is going to happen to us?_


	3. Evil on the Run

Serena hurried over to Darien's apartment. Upon the door opening again, she walked inside and quickly told him about her latest vision. Darien nodded his head gravely. They both fully knew the importance of their love. Serena soon departed, and Darien held the locket for the night. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Darien pondered over Serena and his affection, his love for her.

_She's so much younger than me. 5 years. She's 18 now...we've been together for 4 years, and she's hardly changed at all. She really can be immature. Most of the time she is. Her friends, the scouts, they mean everything to her. She'll stop at nothing to protect them. Only 18, yet she has so much love in her for me, and I her. Just look at our future. Forever connected. What do I love about her? Is it her passion? Compassion? Kindness? Strength? Tenderness? Power? Love? Everything. I love everything about her. Sure, she could do with a little more patience, and being on time for something once in her life wouldn't hurt either, but Serena wouldn't be Serena without those flaws. _

Darien took the locket and set it in his night table drawer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Selenia stood looking through her mirror. She stood back to admire the scene reflected back to her. Most of Earth was in flames, and the inhabitants were begging for her mercy. A shrill voice echoed the walls around her,

"Bring me the Moon of the Earth, preserve its keepers, and the Earth shall be yours."

Selenia smiled, and then vanished, rather, teleported down to the Earth. Taking on a more humanly form, her black hair contrasted well with her green eyes. Eyes as green as jade. Selenia reflected upon her mothers plan. Her mother, Bavmorda, queen of the Bavmordian Galaxy, was the long lost accomplice of Queen Barryl. Bavmorda had her heart set on fulfilling what Barryl could not. Earth and its Solar System. Reaching into her pocket, Selenia pulled out a compact mirror. Opening it up, instead of a powdery make-up was a blinking chart. Two purple dots and one green blinked furiously.

_The purple must be the Moon of the Earth's keepers. The green has to be the Moon of the Earth itself. Drat! They are together right now, all as one! I should strike them now!_

_"Patience my daughter,"_ rang Bavmorda's voice in her head.

_"The time to strike will soon be at hand. First, you must know the identity of the keepers. Then, we will take our plan from there."_

"Yes, mother. I'm on my way now," she spoke aloud.

_Foolish humans. They will soon learn what their precious love gets them. Happiness? Bah! No. Death and turmoil shall reign upon their stupid little beings._

Selenia sighed with pleasure, and set off to locate the blinking dots.


	4. Informing Scouts

Serena paced her bedroom floor as she tried her best to hide her ongoing stress from Luna. Serena pulled on a purple sweater, and slipped on some shoes and headed out the door. She was supposed to be meeting Darien for lunch.

Upon reaching the restaurant, she ordered a soda and fries, not feeling much of an appetite. Twiddling her thumbs, Serena thinks about Rini.

_Boy, do I ever miss her little judgmental comments. What I wouldn't give to have her help right now._

Darien reached across the table to hold her hand. Serena smiled and looked out the window.

_Why would I ever give our love, mine and Darien's away? It's not something I would ever do!_

Once they finished up their lunch, they made their way to Darien's apartment, the rest of their friends were going to meet them there to study. Darien was such a big help when it came to that. Serena stepped inside, and hung her sweater on the coat rack. She stepped down the hall and looked in the mirror nailed to the wall. Instead of a stressed Serena, there was a stressed Neo Queen Serenity. Her image faltered, but she was still there.

"The Moon of the Earth is everything."

Serena called for Darien.

"DARIEN!! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!!"

Darien dashed over, worry plain on his face. Setting his hands on Serena's shoulders, Neo Queen Serenity's Darien stated,

"Serena would never give our love away. You must know her,, your very own self, better than that, even if this is the past for you."

"No matter what anyone says, the Moon of the Earth must stay in your hands. Do not make my mistake! Things must forever change," came the reply.

Her image completely disappeared, leaving a befuddled Serena and Darien. Darien relaxed his grip on her shoulders. Serena felt like death, however, she laughingly said,

"See? I'm not crazy!"

Darien shook his head.

"Never said you were."

Serena laughed, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Her face scrunched up at Darien's next words.

"I think we should bring the scouts into this."

Serena reluctantly agreed.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Lita, Mina, Ami and Rei listened anxiously.

"You stupid meatball head! You should have told us this sooner," said an angry Rei.

Darien tried to calm her down saying,

"In Serena's defense, this did seem to focus on only the two of us, and she really was concerned for you guys. All of you."

Defiantly, Serena said,

"That's right Rei! And while you can call me a liar all you want, you know Darien would never lie! My boyfriend is completely trustworthy!"

Rei shook her head.

"Whatever Serena. I can doubt you all I want!"

Rei stuck her tongue out at Serena. Serena stuck her tongue out at Rei and made a hideous face. Darien, Lita, Mina, and Ami all shook their heads in disbelief.

"Look at them. Fighting when the future is depending on us," said Ami.

Luna and Artemis let out an exasperated sigh.

With a bickering Rei and Serena in the background, Mina said,

"You know, if Neo Queen Serenity said 'Don't make my mistake' that must mean she gave the Moon of the Earth away, right?"

Ami gravely nodded her head.

"I was thinking the same thing, and if that's the case, then Serena and Darien need to be extra careful. I think we should all keep together, to make sure it doesn't come down to that. I have complete faith in Serena, but obviously something happens in this past to motivate Serena to hand over the Moon of the Earth. The only question is what? We haven't had any enemies in quite a long time. So, I'm guessing that there's one on the way. Girls, we need to be extra cautious. No matter what, we cant let it come down to that."

Everyone, including the simmered down Rei and Serena nodded their heads.

_I will never give my love for Darien away. There's got to be a mistake!_

……………………………………………………………………………….

Selenia sat on someone's roof top and stared down at the people busy leading their lives.

"Soon, you'll all be bowing to me. Queen Selenia. Foolish mortals. Enjoy your freedom while you can, because soon, you'll be nothing but slaves."

Selenia jumped down and took on a human form. She stared back at the people, her black hair blowing in the wind, and her green eyes glaring at everyone.

_Queen Selenia. I will prevail, mother!_

Selenia looked at items through store windows. She stumbled back when she saw a poster advertising the new Sailor Scouts game in an arcade.

_No! Is it really them? It cant be!"_


	5. The Past Revealed

Upon looking at the image of the Scouts, Selenia was jolted down memory lane.

_Selenia stepped towards her truest friend, Princess Serenity, tears on her cheeks. "Serena. We're leaving. My mum and I. Forever." _

_Serena immediately turned away from her Sailor Scout friends, and clung to Selenia. "This can't be! Why would she just leave like this?"_

_Selenia hugged Serena back and shook her head. _

"_I don't know, but we are. Promise me on thing Princess Serenity. Friends forever." Serena nodded her head, her cheeks soaked with tears, _

"_Friends Forever."_

_Serena dropped to her knees as her best friend boarded a ship leaving the Moon. The scouts huddled around her, attempting to console her. She ran from them and waved to Selenia, who stared from a window. _

"_Friends forever," she yelled into the night._

_Inaudible words came from the sobbing Selenia, but Serena knew what she said._

"_Friends forever," she whispered._

………………………………………………………………………………………

Selenia still stared at poster. That was the last time she saw the Sailor Scouts. The same time she last saw Princess Serenity.

_What are they doing on Earth? And who is that blonde in the middle?_

Selenia turned around, and rammed right into a couple holding hands. A polite voice apologized,

"Oh, I'm so sorry ma'am!"

Selenia shook her head, and rudely retorted,

"Out of my way klutz."

She stumbled past the pair, and soon felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. Turning her head, she looked into the eyes of Princess Serenity! Selenia gasped, and took a step backward.

_No, it's just some girl. What a similarity though!_

The blonde girl blinked.

"Miss? I was just seeing if you were alright…we kind of collided, and you seemed a little dazed."

Selenia still stared at her.

_She looks so much like Serena!_

"I'm fine," she said, a slightly kinder tone to her voice, but still roughly edged. Her blood ran cold as the girls partner spoke.

"You coming Serena?

"I'll be right there," came her response.

"Well, if you're sure you're alright, I'll be going now," said Serena.

She turned and walked away, back towards her boyfriend, or so Selenia suspected.

_He looks like Prince Endymion. Darien..._

Selenia nearly passed out as the monitor at her side, the device that tracked the Moon of the Earth, began to beep furiously.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Back aboard the _Aquarius, _Selenia stormed up to her mother.

"They're here. All of my old friends. The Scouts, Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, all of them. You knew the whole time, didn't you? You knew it was them who possessed the Moon of the Earth."

Bavmorda grinned wickedly.

"Well of course I knew. She is of the Moon, and he the Earth. I would have thought it was obvious."

Selenia shook her head in disgust.

"That was why we left so suddenly all those years ago, wasn't it? Well, I wont do it. I wont ruin them. These are my friends, no matter how much time has passed."

_Friends forever_ she thought.

Bavmorda rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you will. If you ever want to rule, you will."

Selenia shook her head.

"If to rule I must destroy the lives of the ones I love, then I don't wish to rule any longer. It was one thing, ruining the peace of the humans, these beings I don't know. I don't care for. It's an entirely different subject when its people I love mother."

Bavmorda put on a false smile, and raised her scepter to the eye level of Selenia. A light on the scepter began to glow, and Selenia became still, as if frozen into place.

"You will, because I order you to. Their lives shall be spared, for without them both, the Moon of the Earth is nothing. The Scouts can be done away with, for they prove of no use in my-our plan."

Selenia robotically repeated,

"Lives spared. Moon of the Earth nothing without them. Scouts done away with."

Bavmorda lowered her scepter, and Selenia regained her normal posture.

"I really despise it when you do that mother. However, I see what I now must do."

With that, Selenia tipped her head, and vanished.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena lay on her bed, fingering the locket once more. She tried with all her might, yet she could not open the Moon of the Earth.

_That's odd. I wonder why it wont open._

Serena gasped as the lights in her room dimmed, and a being began to form in the middle of her room.

_Hey! That's the girl I bumped into today by the arcade!_

Serena quickly stood up and demanded,

"Who are you? How in the world did you get in here? Look, if this is about bumping into you, I said I was sorry!"

Selenia frowned with true hurt in her eyes.

"You don't remember me Princess Serenity? You promised we would be friends forever."

Serena let out a yelp of surprise.

"_Promise me on thing Princess Serenity. Friends forever." _

_She waved to Selenia, who stared from a window. _

"_Friends forever," she yelled into the night._

"Selenia…is it really you?"

Selenia nodded, fighting back tears.

_She's your enemy, you fool _she thought to herself.

"It is. However, this is not a pleasure visitation. Give me the Moon of the Earth, and you wont perish with the rest of your court."

Serena stumbled back, her hand holding the locket to her heart.

"What? Selenia no! Don't do this! We're friends, you and me. Friends forever! You promised me that!"

Outside, a storm began to approach the streets of Tokyo. Darien was taking his usual jog, when he passed by Serena's house. He glanced up to Serena's window.

Serena leaned against her window and transformed into Sailor Moon.

In the flash of lighting, Darien observed the transformation and he too morphed into Tuxedo Mask He tried to lift her window, but it was locked, so instead he took a more direct approach. Darien crashed through.

"What's going on in here," asked Tuxedo Mask, an edge to his voice.

Watching Serena transform, Selenia soon recognized her as the blonde girl from the poster earlier that day.

"Princess, Scout, and human. How many disguises do you have?"

Hesitantly, Sailor Moon responded with a curt,

"Enough."

Darien repeated his question,

"What's going on?"

"Wow! Is that prince Endymion? You sure grew up rather nicely. Look at all of us, all grown up."

Selenia waved her hand, and Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were restored to their royal attire. Looking down, Serena saw that her watch was not on her wrist. She lunged for it, and pressed the button to summon the Scouts.

"Selenia. You can't have the Moon of the Earth, ever. Why do you want it? Please, don't do this!"

Selenia sighed,

"I'm sorry, but I must. This has to be done. I **will **rule with Mother."

Serena enfolded Darien's hand in her own, and tugged him outside. They landed roughly on the ground.

"If you want to the Moon of the Earth, you're going to have to fight me. And I don't want this Selenia. I don't want to hurt you, my long lost best friend. Please, don't make me."

Selenia laughed, and cascaded down the side of Serena's house, landing in front of the couple.

"A fight you want? Well, then, let's fight!"


	6. Rekindling and Obliterating

Bavmorda watched her daughter tackle her feelings of friendship and her feelings of malevolence.

_She must get the Moon of the Earth!_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Princess Serenity stood next to Prince Endymion. Selenia took a step towards the worried couple, who then took a step back, into an electric barrier. With a hint of sorrow, Selenia announced,

"Not even your court can break through that. Try as they might, it will not breach."

_Do not forget the Moon of the Earth,_ rang Bavmorda's voice in Selenia's head.

The glow from the light of Bavmorda's scepter rattled Selenia's entire being and soon the concern for her friends was entirely replaced with hatred and wickedness.

_Don't worry Mother. I won't._

Steeping to the side, Selenia laughed to herself as Princess and Prince moved the opposite way.

"Oh, I promise not to bite…well, _maybe_ you Darien."

"Hey hands off the boyfriend Selenia!"

In response, Selenia flipped in the sir, and landed directly behind Serena in a matter of seconds.

"Boo!"

Serena quickly reached for her Moon Wand that she carried as Princess Serenity, but the glow of the wand was dimmed.

_No! That's impossible. Nothing can extinguish the light of the Moon! The Imperial Silver Crystal __**must **__work!_

"Your silly powers have no effect here Serenity."

Serena gasped, and Darien shielded her, and struck a fighting pose. Selenia smiled, and raised her hand, pinning him against the domed electric barrier. Slowly, Darien was being electrocuted to death.

"And he was so adorable too."

Serena looked at Selenia, horror in her deep blue eyes. She stared at the jade colored eyes she once knew.

_This isn't my friend. This is not the Selenia I knew._

Serena tore her eyes away from Selenia, and ran to Darien's side, tearing him off slowly from the wall that was killing him. She cried out in pain as jolts of electricity ran through her body, but relief doused the fiery pain in her as both she and Darien fell to the ground. Serena ignored Selenia, focusing her attention on Darien who lay unconscious. Crawling to his side, Serena was ready t black out herself. The electricity had done more damage than she knew.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Responding to Serena's call, the Scouts arrived at the scene. Once they observed the barrier and what was going on inside, they tried with all their power to break through, but to no avail. Sailor Jupiter saw the raven-haired Selenia also inside the dome.

"Mercury! Do a scan! She looks so familiar…"

Sailor Mercury nodded her head. She too felt some sort of inner connection to her. In fact, all the scouts did.

_Who is she _they all wondered.

"Guys, she's Lunarian! She from the Moon," said an excited Mercury.

"Selenia? Is her name…Selenia," asked Sailor Venus.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"Just give me the Moon of the Earth and all of this will be over with Serena."

Weakly standing and knees buckling, Serena replied,

"Never. Selenia, we were friends once. Don't do this! Remember? Friends Forever! Don't let forever end here. Please."

Selenia faltered as Bavmorda's influence over her was dissolving.

"No. It-it must be done, we must rule. It must be done, right?"

Serena shook her head, her strength beginning to return somewhat.

"No Selenia. You can break free from Bavmorda! Just don't do something you know will later regret!"

Bavmorda was losing control of Selenia's mind. She was struggling against the purity still in Selenia. It was beginning to overpower the evil inside. Darien moaned, and Serena dropped to his side, and laid his head in her lap.

"Why Selenia? Why do this to us? What will you really gain?"

Bavmorda cried out in Selenia's mind as the light in her blocked out the dark power of the scepter.

"I…don't know."

Through rushing falls of tears, Serena said,

"Please. Don't do this. You are my friend! Don't take our love away, mine and Darien's. Don't."

Selenia stared ahead, a distant look in her eyes.

_Selenia cried herself to sleep aboard her new home the Aquarius. Serena's final words echoed through her twelve year old mind, _

_"Friends forever."_

"Friends forever," she whispered.

"I understand!"

………………………………………………………………………………………

Aboard the _Aquarius, _Bavmorda shook her head in disgust as she lost her daughter to the goodness within. Raising her scepter, Bavmorda used the lasts of its power to something in which failure was not an option of her awareness. Bavmorda now controlled the very will of Selenia. Selenia was her puppet now. Bavmorda was now in complete control over Selenia's body.

"There is no hope for you now daughter."

Bavmorda took a step forward.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

As Selenia went to bend down to aid Serena and Darien, when against her will, she stepped forward. She heard a malicious laughter ring around her mind,

"This is the end for you. You and your pathetic friends."

Enmity took over the eyes of Selenia.

"Mother! No! Serena, she is controlling me!"

Serena stared in horror as Selenia reached for her sword and raised it over both Princess Serenity and her love, Prince Endymion.


	7. Roses are Red and the Moon is Silver

Selenia struggled with her mother.

_This can't happen! It won't!_

Selenia began to realize that Bavmorda was indeed winning.

"Serena! Please! Forgive me. I-."

Her throat closed up as her sword slowly plunged into the heart of Darien. Selenia screamed with a burning rage.

_NO!_

Serena stared at the lifeless Darien in a stunned terrified silence.

_This isn't happening. This isn't real._

Bavmorda forced Selenia to take a step towards Serena, bloody sword looming in front of her. Serena ignored her, and tore a piece of cloth from her dress, trying to stop the flow of blood of Darien. Serena cried aloud as Darien began to convulsing, and in one final moment, he stopped. He stopped breathing; he stopped living. Serena screamed into the light of day and she screamed at the dark of night. Only one word swam through her mind,

_No!_

Her heart-breaking mourning was interrupted by a new voice in her head.

_Give me the Moon of the Earth and he will live,_ prompted Bavmorda.

Almost mechanically, Serena reached for the Moon of the Earth. Selenia cried out,

"No! Don't! Whatever she is telling you, it's a lie! She's a liar Serena! You've got to listen to me!"

Serena replied, her wet face shining in the light of the moon,

"No. She is telling the truth. You said so yourself only moments earlier that the Moon of the Earth is nothing without both Darien and I. She will have to revive him. She must bring my love back to me!"

………………………………………………………………………………………

Helplessly watching, the four scouts cried out as they watched Darien die. As they saw the controlled Selenia reach for the Moon of the Earth and their Princess extend her hand to give it to her, they too begged her to stay strong. Even though Serena couldn't hear them, they knew she understood.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Using her mind, Selenia could see her mother, standing on the _Aquarius_, her hand resting on her scepter. Bavmorda stood still, waiting for Serena to finish making her move. Selenia took a step forward on her own, and immediately Bavmorda did as well.

_It has an adverse effect! She does what I do, just as I must do the same. There…is one way to end this…_

………………………………………………………………………………………

Alarm ran through Bavmorda's blood, as she suddenly took a step forward without her consent.

_What in the world?_

………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena still held the Moon of the Earth. As she began to hand it to Selenia's outstretched hand, she thought carefully about everything.

_Oh Darien. Despite everything I do wrong, you still loved me. _

She looked blankly at the scouts.

_My friends. If I do this, you will all die. _

Finally, Serena remembered Neo Queen Serenity's final words to her.

_Don't make my mistake! Things must forever change._

Princess Serenity hesitantly pulled her hand back.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Bavmorda realized that the Moon of the Earth wasn't going to be in her possession. She reached for Selenia's sword once more.

"You will pay!"

………………………………………………………………………………………

As Selenia held her life-taking sword once more, she repeated to herself,

_The only way to end this…_

………………………………………………………………………………………

Bavmorda raised Selenia's sword wielding hand in an attempt to kill Serena.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Selenia plunged the sword into the heart of Bavmorda, her mother. As she felt the stabbing pain in her chest, she knew she had been victorious.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Bavmorda fell to the ground, gasping for air. As she lay in a pool of her own blood, she thought to herself,

_It's over. I am defeated. _

………………………………………………………………………………………

Selenia crumpled to the ground. Serena screamed and reached for her, but she couldn't…wouldn't leave Darien's side. Breathing slowly and heavily, Selenia said,

"I wish…I realized sooner. Friends forever?"

Through her ongoing tears, Serena shakily nodded her head,

"Friends forever."

Selenia smiled, and drew her final breath of life. As she died, so too did Bavmorda. When Selenia died, the barrier around them disintegrated. Serena cried and laid her head on Darien's blood-soaked chest. She pounded the ground with her balled up fists. The Sailor Scouts rushed in to comfort their Princess, and mourn their lost Prince. Each one had tears covering their faces. Serena still held the Moon of the Earth.

_He's gone, and this…this is useless. _

Serena set the Moon of the Earth over the heart of Darien. She laid her head down once more on Darien's chest. She gasped with each sob that left her body. Her eyes drifted over the Moon of the Earth. When Darien had been struck down by Bavmorda, the glow of the rose on the center of the Moon of the Earth had dimmed. Serena jolted up as she saw a faint glow emanating from the rose.

_What? Darien?_

Serena yelped as both she and Darien were lifted by an invisible force and transported to the forgotten Moon Kingdom. They both were laid upon the ground, side by side when Serena passed out.

………………………………………………………………………………………

The Scouts stared in horror as their Princess and Prince were seemingly captured.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena awoke to see Darien lying by her side. Tears pooled in her eyes as she remembered he was dead. Then, alarm and curiosity ran through her mind as she remembered where she and Darien were. Crying out loud, Serena said,

"The Moon of the Earth! Where is it?"

She franticly searched, and nearly screamed with joy as Darien weakly raised his hand and gave it to her.

"My Prince! My love! I feared you were dead! You…were."

Serena quickly unbuttoned Darien's shirt and searched for the fatal stab wound. Her eyes met with a muscular chest, but no marking; not even a scar. Elation lit up her face and she passionately kissed Darien. Darien sat her in his lap and held her close to him. Serena glanced around at the fallen buildings of the Moon Kingdom surrounding them.

"Darien…what's going on? You…died. The Moon of the Earth died. My soul died. How is everything suddenly repaired? And what are we doing on the moon?"

The voice that spoke to Darien and Serena at the awakening of the Moon of the Earth now spoke again.

"My daughter. You have won! The Moon of the Earth is forever safe. Because of your love for Darien, the Moon of the Earth has revived his lost spirit. You both have succeeded darling. And look! I have someone here is ever so anxious to say goodbye."  
Next to the deceased Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity's mother, appeared Selenia. She waved to the royal couple.

"Thank you my friends. You have done so much for me. I'll always be with you."

………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena smiled and opened her eyes. She was back on Earth in Rei's apartment. Her four soldiers were staring back at her; no her four friends.

"Hey! Ol' meatball head's awake!"

Serena bolted up and said,

"It…was a dream? Darien…is he still dead?"

_Oh no! I can't do this again. Please, no!_

Serena let out a cry of relief as she saw Darien in the walking from the doorway. He lifted her into his arms and walked her away from the Scouts. He bent his head and gently kissed her lips.

"You saved me Serena. Again."

His voice took on a more humorous tone then.

"You know, not many people get to die three times. Not many people have lived two different lives either. I feel honored."

Serena laughed with glee.

"Oh Darien. Three times is enough. Don't you dare ever leave me again. You here me?"

Serena kissed him this time, but she wasn't as gentle.

"Don't worry Serena. I wouldn't _dream_ of it."

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Two weeks later, they all were living their normal lives once more. Just two days after everything had happened, they had their own ceremony for Selenia. Dressed as Sailor Moon, she, Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter each mourned for their lost friend and ally.

_Friends Forever._

Since then, Serena hadn't let Darien out of her site, although they still had not had a date alone. For their first lone date, Darien decided to surprise Serena. He blindfolded her, and once more carried her. As they rode an elevator up the Starlight Tower, Serena obnoxiously pestered Darien.

"Please? Tell me where we are?"

Darien laughed.

"No Serena. Just wait!"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Serena clamped her mouth shut. Stepping out of the elevator, Darien lightly set Serena down/ H gently pulled off the blindfold and Serena took in her surroundings.

"The Starlight Tower? Darien, this is where we found out isn't it? What's going on?"

Darien smiled and nodded his head.

"Yep. This is where our identities were revealed. This is also where I feel in love with you. Again."

Serena frowned.

"What's going on Darien. Usually I'm the sentimental one."

Lifting his hand, which held the Moon of the Earth, Darien ignored her question and said,

"Ami told me that in order to open this, we had to be together, each touching it. Want to see what's inside?"

Serena too, forgot her question and laid her hand upon the Moon of the Earth, as did Darien. The top popped open easily. Inside, they found a photograph of Neo Queen Serenity, King Endymion, and Rini, who was still an infant. On the back of the photo was a note. It was clearly written by Neo Queen Serenity; it had Serena's trademark scribbles. The note read:

_This is so you know your love will always have a future._

Serena and Darien smiled at one another. The silence was soon broken when Darien asked something that caught Serena off guard.

"Serena, lets start our future today. Will…you, the only love of my life, marry me?"

Serena stared at Darien, wide eyed.

"What the heck do you think?"

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Darien smiled, and through her kisses, he managed to slip an engagement ring on her finger. It had a silver band, and the reddest of rubies was set in the middle.

_Roses are Red, and the Moon is Silver._

True Love lies in the Heart

The Heart Lies in the Soul

The Soul Lies in the Passion

And the Passion Lies in the Love


End file.
